Operation: SISTERS
by Adrianna Agray
Summary: The KND has a much darker history than anyone would think. Sector Z isn't the only team to go MIA. But maybe these other lost kids can help save the infamous sector.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first KND fanfic . . . I'm sorry if I mess anything up . . . Also I will have two OCs as semi main characters . . . some characters may be slightly OCC . . . I really like this idea, but based on what we know about the characters some of what I write may seem totally unrealistic. But it's my fanfic and I can do whatever I want with it : )**

 **IMORTANT: this is set as the present being Sonia, Tommy, and all the others that were in training with them ARE still in training. ALSO, Numbuh 274 is still supreme leader . . . please just go with it . . . This story also has many flashbacks to when Numbuh 274 was in training . . .**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

Now loading:

Kids next door mission

Operation: S.I.S.T.E.R.S.

Siblings

Inevitably

Sacrifice

Themselves

Enabling

Recruits'

Suspicions

The group of cadets stood in awe as they got off the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in the Moonbase docking bay. The group of trainees consists of Sonya, Tommy, Paddy, Lee, and Harvey. Murmurs of excitement and anxiety rumbled through the group.

"Alright Cadets," Numbuh 60 said to get their attention. "Who's ready for their first tour of the Moon Base?"

Loud yells of "ME!" and "I AM!" rang though the group.

"Before we start, any questing we can get out of the way?" Numbuh 60 asked. "Yes Paddy?"

"Is my sister here?" Paddy asked nervously.

"I think 86 is here somewhere . . ." Numbuh 60 said shaking his head. "Let's get moving cadets. We've got a Moonbase to tour!"

"Where are we going first, Numbuh 60, sir?" Sonya asked.

"To visit Numbuh Change for a 20, I skipped breakfast," Numbuh 60 said as he led them to the cafeteria.

Numbuh 60 showed them a few of the places along the way to the cafeteria. You know a few of the paperwork rooms, restrooms, and the boring stuff. When they actually got to the cafeteria, Numbuh 60 got him and the cadets granola bars.

"Put it on my tab, Numbuh change for a 20," Numbuh 60 said as he and the cadets sat down.

"Why'd you buy us granola bars?" Harvey asked.

"It's kind of a tradition," Numbuh 60 said taking a bit of his granola bar. "My instructor bought my group of cadets as snack before we really got started. So, I decided I would for you. Don't expect anything like this to ever happen again."

"Understood, sir," Lee said before somebody else had a chance to make other comments.

"PADDY!" Numbuh 86 said storming into the cafeteria making everyone, except Numbuh 60, duck and cover.

"What do you want with one of my cadets, Fanny?" Numbuh 60 asked using her real name.

"Your cadet es me brother, Patton! GET OUT HERE, PADDY!" Numbuh 86 yelled.

"I'm so sorry, Fanny," Paddy whimpered out of his hiding place.

"Numbuh 86, why are you terrorizing the whole cafeteria?" Numbuh 362 said walking up beside her friend. "I just got back from my mission. I was looking for you."

"Well, I was looking for me brother," Numbuh 86 said calming slightly, pointing to the cadets.

"Oh, hey Harvey," Numbuh 362 waved embarrassing her brother largely. "Now, what did your brother do to warrant you going full on biolistic?"

"He completely destroyed the bathroom!" Numbuh 86 yelled. "How do you demolish a room that badly without 2x4 tech!?"

"I said I was sorry Sis," Paddy pleaded.

"THAT'S IT," Numbuh 86 yelled and lunged at Paddy, but Numbuhs 362 and 60 caught her before she reached him.

"Come on, Fanny. I need your help with something," Numbuh 362 said dragging her friend back to the Spy Sector of the Moonbase. "See you later, baby bro."

"You guys ready to really start the tour?" Numbuh 60 asked his petrified cadets. "Come on I don't have all day."

 **Transmission interrupted**

 **. . .**

 **Connection re-established**

"That was amazing," Tommy said after the majority of the tour was over.

"All the equipment they Kids Next Door has is impressive, isn't it?" Numbuh 60 said after showing them some of the arsenal. "Ok cadets, this is the hall of pictures."

While Numbuh 60 showed Sonya, Tommy, and Lee some of his favorite pictures, Paddy and Harvey stayed back and complained about their sisters.

"Why do they insist on embarrassing us?" Harvey asked.

"I think they just enjoy making us miserable," Paddy said.

As the two continued to express their dislike of their sisters, who should happen to walk by? The Supreme Leader, Numbuh 274, and Numbuh 5, that's who.

"You cadets shouldn't talk about your sisters like that," Numbuh 274 said, startling them.

"Numbuh 274, sir," Numbuh 60 said saluting along with the three other cadets not on the business end of Numbuhs 274 and 5's glares.

"At ease," Numbuh 274 said looking at Numbuh 60 and then turning to the two shaking cadets right in front of him. "Now, why are you complaining about two of my best operatives?"

"Well . . . uh . . . you see, sir," Paddy started.

"They humiliated us!" Harvey said.

"Oh no. Numbuh five sees where this is going," Numbuh 5 said bowing here head in shame. "You cadets better pray to zero that Numbuh 274's in a good mood today."

"Real nice Numbuh 5," Numbuh 274 said. "Harvey, Paddy, I understand being a younger sibling is hard, with all the name calling, bickering, and getting blamed for stuff, but you'd miss your sisters if they weren't here."

"No matter what they do, they care about you," Numbuh 5 said. "I mean, my sister is a crazy teen and she still looks out for me . . . most of the time anyway."

"What do you know?" Harvey said annoyed. "Most of the operative in this organization, that have siblings, have the same gender as their sibling! And you don't even have any siblings Numbuh 274!"

"Cadet that's out of place!" Numbuh 60 stated.

"That's it Numbuh 5's out of here," Numbuh 5 said at the same time and left the room.

"You're right cadet I don't' have any siblings, not anymore," Numbuh 274 said. "But I did, two sisters. One older, one younger."

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't know," Harvey said bowing his head.

"Numbuh 274, sir? Who were they?" Sonya asked.

"I'm sure you've talked about them. They're kind of famous. You just didn't get told that they're my sisters," Numbuh 274 said. "My older sister was Numbuh 001(double-o 1) and my younger sister was Numbuh 0074 (double-o 74)."

"Wow, so being a hero runs in the family," Tommy said excitedly.

"Yeah . . . see that picture up near the top middle," Numbuh 274 said pointing at the picture in question. "That's me, Numbuh 11, Numbuh 100, and my sisters."

"Your sisters look exactly alike . . . except one's younger," Paddy said.

"When I was your age I complained about how they were too much alike, always babying me, and how they kept pushing my buttons," Numbuh 274 said sadly. "And I regret every minute of it. They were always just trying to keep me sharp. Which is what your sisters are doing. Even if they're being annoying to do it."

"Guess we never thought of it like that," Harvey stated.

~"Numbuh 274, sir," Numbuh 86 said through a communicator. "We could use your assistance in Spy Sector level 7."

"I'm on my way," Numbuh 274 said as he made his way out. "You cadets stay out of trouble, now."

"Numbuh 60, sir? What happened to Numbuhs 001 and 0074?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, my sister said they were the best of the best," Harvey said.

The cadets kept swarming Numbuh 60 with questions. Question he wasn't sure if he should answer. Every cadet accept Paddy that is. He already knew what happened to them, vaguely.

"My sister said that they were killed because they made it so that decommissioning only took way the specific protocols and tactics, rather than the friendships and the passion of fighting adult tyranny," Paddy said.

"W-why would someone go that far?" Sonya asked shocked.

"Some people think that things shouldn't change," Numbuh 60 said. "They were a major threat to all of our enemies. Whenever the three Dickson siblings worked together they could do anything. Heck, on their own they could do anything . . . but that's the risk we take being KND operatives. We take that risk so kids everywhere are able to live free."

"Sir, did you know them?" Lee asked.

"I knew them very well. Numbuh 001 was my training operative, and without Numbuh 0074's tips I doubt I would have passed my final exam to get in to the KND."

"Wow, really . . . they sound amazing!" Tommy said.

"Yeah, and they were even more amazing in person . . ." Numbuh 60 muttered looking at the cadets, the future of the KND. "It's getting late. Let's get you back to earth."

And so the cadets were taken home . . . not aware of the predicament their superiors were about to get themselves into.

 **Transmission interrupted**

 **. . .**

 **How was that? Was it awful? Please tell me how to make it better to understand : ) Were there any errors I could correct? Please REVIEW, FOLLOW, and FAVORITE : ) they make me so happy . . . they show that people care : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for anyone who reads my other story "Atruevious and his clones" but I'm not feeling that one right now so . . . I'm writing more of this : ) Thanks to all that read, and a special thanks to** _catspats31_ **for the tips and being my first reviewer : )**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

 **. . .**

 **Continuing Transmission**

 **. . .**

"What did you want me to look at Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 86 asked as they reached Spy sector level 7.

"The information I got from the teens is . . . odd," Numbuh 362 started, bringing up the info. "They look like dates, but most of them have already happened . . . I looked through our records and found no significant teen actions on the more recent of those dates. I thought that you should take a look at them and see if they were significant decommissioning dates."

"Why would decommissioning be your second thought?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"Look at that one," Numbuh 362 said pointing to one of the last ones on the screen. "I know that's the date Numbuh 001 was set to be decommissioning. And some of these dates go back to near the dawn of the seventh age of the KND! . . . Can you make anything of that coding at the bottom?"

"It's a bunch of dots and dashes . . . How am I supposed to make anything out of that?" Numbuh 86 stated. "It could be Morse code, but I'm not sure and I don't know it that well . . . let me take a closer look at those dates."

Numbuh 86 took the seat and stated to look through the twenty-three dates. A very specific number. The number of operatives that were presumed dead or died while active members. Very minimal losses compared to the amount of operatives the KND has had since the dawn of the seventh age of the Kids Next Door(When they first have records of operatives), and only two died on mission. But it is a cost that the KND had to pay to protect the kids of the world. Apparently, Numbuh 86 recognized some of these dates and decided to call the big boss.

"Numbuh 274, sir," Numbuh 86 said into a communicator. "We could use your assistance in Spy Sector level 7."

~"I'm on my way," Numbuh 274 said through his own communicator.

"What did you call the Supreme Leader for, Fanny?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"A, he knows Morse code. B, if this is what I think it is, then he needs to see this," Numbuh 86 said seriously.

"What's up, Numbuh 86?" Numbuh 274 said as he entered the room.

"We need you to take a look at this information Numbuh 362 got from the teens, sir," Numbuh 86 said.

"What are the teens doing with the twenty-three decommissioning dates?" Numbuh 274 muttered as he stared at the last one on the list, his younger sister's, and then at the coding at the bottom. "Have scrap paper and a pen?"

"Here, what do you need it for?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"This is a long message at the bottom here," Numbuh 274 said. "I want to make sure I translate it right."

On the screen it had at the bottom

_ . . . . . . _ . . . _ . _. . _ . _ . . _ . . . . . _ _ . . _ . _ _ _ . _ _ . . _ . _ _ . . . _ . . . . . _ . _ . . _ . . _

. . . _ _ _ _ _ _ _. _ . . . . . _. _ _ . _ _ . . . _ . . . _ . . _ . . . . _ . . _ . . . .

_ . _ . _ _ _ . . _ . _ . . _ . . _ . . _ _ . _ . _ . _ _ _ _ _ _ _ . . _ . _ . . . . . . _ . . .

~T. T. & P. Q.

And Numbuh 274 wrote

 _There are kids growing in secret. Soon they will be teens. Could turn to our side._

"Well, the teens are grasping at straws to try and bring us down," Numbuh 274 said.

"What do you mean, sir?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"What does the message say, sir?" Numbuh 86 questioned at the same time.

He showed them the paper and they both stared at him with questioning glances as they read it.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't understand. There's nothing new with teens recruiting kids to be on their side," Numbuh 362 said.

"They're not trying to get just any kids," Numbuh 86 said sadly.

"They're trying to find our presumed deceased operatives," Numbuh 274 said sounding sadder. "To turn them against us . . . Come on let's take this to my office. It's more secure and I've got some calls to make."

"Rachel, does this mean what I think it means?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"Yep, looks like we're reopening all the cold cases of our missing members," Numbuh 362 sighed. "This is going to open some old wounds."

 **Transmission interrupted**

 **. . .**

 **Connection -~`'-`~ rerouting**

 _Several years ago before Chad joined the KND . . ._

"Sis, what's wrong?" Chad asked his older (by a year and two months exactly) sister, who was crying in her KND Spy Sector Leader uniform. Luna never cried when she knew there was anyone else around.

"Oh, Chad," Luna said shocked as she dried her tears. "Just some KND stuff, you don't need to worry about it."

"I think we do have to worry about it," Anna, their three year old sister, said. "If it makes you this upset, then it's our problem too."

"Anna, are you sure you're three? You act like you're at least five," Luna said trying to get them off topic.

"That would be why I'm in kindergarten with Chad. Hey, don't get off topic!" Anna said catching her sister. "Now, what were you crying about?"

"There's no getting out of this, is there?" Luna asked and both her younger siblings shook their heads. "It's just . . . most of the kids I lead are older than me and . . . it's frustrating . . . how they treat me . . . And then . . . if feels like the organization as a whole sees me as my rank, but my own sector sees me as a cadet! And I've been a full-fledged member of the Spy Sector for over a five months, and just became Leader of it like a month ago when our previous leader got decommissioned. And . . . and . . . it's so hard always having to fight for my position."

"You know we have your back, Lu," Chad said. "That's what siblings are for."

"Yeah, but it would be easier to have your back if you'd let us join the KND," Anna said bringing up the topic again.

"I've told you no!" Luna said seriously. "You see what being so young and skilled gets you in this organization . . . and you both are younger than I was when I started!"

"If we work together, we can do anything," Chad said.

"You taught us that, and the basics on how to protect ourselves," Anna said. "Now, let us get the better tools to help others. Like you help others."

"I can't believe I'm even considering this," Luna muttered shaking her head. "You both will have to prove yourselves to other operatives. Show them that there's more to you than your age, like I know there is. It take a lot for high ranking operatives to notice young kids as more than just kids . . . I should know. I was the youngest in my class."

"Wait, you're serious?!" Chad said as he and Anna stared at their older sister in shock.

"I am . . . but you have to know how dangerous this is . . . every time," Luna was cut off.

"If you risk it, so will we . . . besides you've been training us since we could walk," Anna said and Luna blushed at her own overprotectiveness. "How many times do we have to play the siblings card in one day?"

"KIDS! DINNER TIME!" their mother called.

"COMING MOM!" the two giddy younger siblings called as they raced around the steps.

"Look out Kids Next Door . . . Here come my siblings," Luna said as she made her way after her siblings. "Why do I already regret this?"

 **Transmission interrupted**

 **. . .**

 **How was that? PLEASE READ: I know that Anna, Chad, and even Luna are extremely young to be in the KND, but it's their calling. Anna is really smart and mature for her age. Luna was holding her siblings back from doing KND worthy things because she knew they could get in. Luna is one of the most advanced operatives of her class. I will explain more of my reasoning's for making them so young in later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**writing is such a joy : ) I love to write. Here's the third chapter. Sorry if anyone else used the Numbuhs I picked to represent the top operatives when Chad was a cadet.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

 **. . .**

 **Continuing Transmission**

 **. . .**

In Numbuh 274's office, Numbuhs 86, 362, and the recently called back Numbuh 9 were waiting for Numbuh 60 to arrive from dropping the cadets back home.

"Is someone gonna tell me what's got our supreme leader so worked up that he called me back from my chickenpox investigation?" Numbuh 9 whispered to the oddly quiet operatives.

"We've gone over this, Numbuh 9," Numbuh 274 said sternly, use to picking up on that smallest of sound. "This is of extreme importance and we're waiting on Numbuh 60's arrival."

Numbuh 9 thought to himself 'I haven't seen them like this since someone brought up the idea of looking for. . . Man, I can't believe it's only been three months. . . This must have to do with her.'

"Numbuh 274, sir," Numbuh 60 addressed the supreme leader as he entered his office and shut the door behind him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Computer, put the room on lockdown. Code: safeguard," Numbuh 274 stated. "Now let's get right to it. The Teenz have gathered enough evidence to support the theory that some of our declared dead operatives are still alive."

"And the Teenz have started to search for um," Numbuh 86 said. "To try and turn our operatives against us."

"Why would the Teenz stoop so low? That seems to be a whole lot of effort to put into something that might not exist anymore," said Numbuh 60.

"They want to hurt us in the worst way possible," Numbuh 362 said. "By having the people we gave up on attack us."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Numbuh 9 asked their supreme leader.

"Numbuhs 9 and 362, I need you to infiltrate Teenz headquarters and see if they've gathered any more information on our operatives," Numbuh 274 ordered. "While Numbuhs 86, 60 and I go over the twenty-three file and determine the operatives they'll most likely target."

"Sir, I believe you already have your suspicions on who the Teenz are targeting," Numbuh 9 said.

"Ugh, right as usual Numbuh 9 . . ." Numbuh 274 muttered. "The Teenz will most likely search for Sector Z and Numbuh 0074, since they were the most recent calls."

"Do you think the Teenz know that Sector Z and the delightful children from down the lane are one and the same?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"The fact that only we five within the KND know about that makes it unlikely," Numbuh 9 said.

"But I'll have my teen sources look into that possibility," Numbuh 274 said.

"Let me guess your girlfriend is one of them, right?" Numbuh 60 questioned.

"Yes . . . And she's the closest one to Father so it shouldn't be too hard for her to keep an eye on the Delightfuls," Numbuh 274 said. "Now, if there're no other questions, you have you missions."

"Boss, you sure you want us to do this?" Numbuh 9 asked. "Once we start there's no going back."

"We can't take the chance of the Teenz getting their hands on our operatives," Numbuh 274 sighed. "Computer, disengage lockdown. Code: sesame."

"Come on, 362." Numbuh 9 said. "We've got some spying to do."

"Right," Numbuh 362 said as the both raced to the nearest docking bay.

"Computer, reinstate lockdown. Code: safeguard," Numbuh 274 stated again. "Now let's get to work."

"Sir, you do know what this means, don't you?," Numbuh 86 asked.

"I know. . . We have to reopen the cases," Numbuh 274 muttered taking his helmet off and running a hand through his hair.

"And you know what we could find?" Numbuh 86 questioned.

"I know. . . can we just get to work?" Numbuh 274 asked as he pointed to the three other computers across the room. "I have a call to make."

"Of course, sir," Numbuh 60 said as he and Numbuh 86 got to work looking through the possible targets.

Chad took out his cellphone and dialed his girlfriend's cell. He was starting to think she wouldn't pick up when. . .

~"What's up, babe?" The girl's voice asked, sweeter than you'd expect.

"Hey, you will not believe what we found," Chad said sounding chipper. "Lot of notes that were being passed, twenty-three of them to be exact . . . Are you still going to Father's party tonight?"

~"Yeah, why? What'd ya need?" His girlfriend asked, understanding his code talk.

"Just keep an eye on his kids," Chad said. "Wouldn't want someone crashing the party over them."

"Alright, see you later?" She asked, knowing her mission.

"See you later, beautiful," Chad said, hung up, and started to read through his little sister's file. "Either of you find anyone that might be a target?"

"No, sir," Numbuh 86 said. "All the other operatives that are on the list are completely unreasoned choices."

"All the other options were declared dead based off of civilian matters, not a lot suspicion with those," Numbuh 60 said.

"Alright . . . how about the Teenz targeting any current operative to get information on their prey?" Numbuh 274 asked. "Other than myself, would they target anyone to obtain evidence on possible locations?"

"Uh . . . Numbuh 202 might be," Numbuh 86 stated. "She was the last person to see Numbuh 0074."

"And her sector has worked closely with Sector Z before their Delightfulization," Numbuh 60 said.

"You two up for a trip to Sector G?" Numbuh 274 asked.

 **Transmission interrupted**

 **. . .**

 **Connection -~`'-`~ rerouting**

 _Chad and Anna are walking in the Arctic base for the first time . . ._

"Wow," Anna muttered as her big sister led her and her brother to the main training room, once there they would have to prove to the highest-ranked KND operatives that they are worthy to train . . . not that they need training.

"You two ready?" Numbuh 001 asked looking over her shoulder at them.

"We've been ready, Lu- I mean Numbuh 001, ma'am," Chad corrected himself as his sisters chuckled.

"Now, you've already proven yourself to Sector V. That's how you got here, but now's the time to show the big bosses what you've got. There the ones that have the power to let you into the KND at your age," Numbuh 001 said. "That's how I got in at my age."

"You've only been a part of the KND for sic months," Anna interjected.

"Yeah, and look where I'm at in those six months," Numbuh 001 said. "I'm one of the top operatives and the leader of the Spy Sector . . . You two nervous?"

"A little bit," Chad admitted.

"Who wouldn't be?" Anna asked.

"You know, Anna," Numbuh 001 chuckled a bit. "That's what I said to the boy that let me try out for this."

"You two might as well be identical twins," Chad muttered under his breath.

They reached the door to the training room and they all held their breath.

"You two know that, no matter what happens in there, I'm proud of you, right?" Numbuh 001 said looking at her younger siblings.

"We know, sis," Chad said.

"Alright, here we go then," Numbuh 001 said as she pushed the doors open and was greeted by the supreme leader (Numbuh 100), the head of decommissioning (Numbuh 4531513; 4=d, 5=e, 3=c, 15=o, 13=m, what does that spell? DECOM. As in decommissioning), the top medic (Numbuh 98.6; as in the average healthy human body temperature in Fahrenheit), and Sector V. Sector V includes Numbuhs 8a, 8b, and 11. It is a recently formed sector with just out of training cadets. All the members of Sector V were in training with Numbuh 001.

"Numbuh 001," the supreme leader addressed. "Your siblings ready?"

"They are, sir," Numbuh 001 said confidently.

"Alright then," Numbuh Decom, as everyone calls him, said. "Chad and Anna, wait here your test will begin shortly."

"You sure you wanna surprise your siblings like this?" Numbuh 11, Numbuh 001's best friend, said. "They are skilled, but they're so much younger than us . . . Let alone the rest of the KND"

"They know what they're getting themselves into," Numbuh 001 said looking down from the catwalk at her siblings.

"Do they still need weapons?" Numbuh Decom questioned.

"They each have one of my M.U.S.K. ," Numbuh 001 said. "That's all they should need."

"Send the O.C.T.A.P.A.D.D.L. in," Numbuh 98.6 said into her wrist com.

Three O.C.T.A.P.A.D.D.L. walked in on the kindergarteners. They were both shocked by the robots' arrival, but quickly got over it. Taking out their sister's M.U.S.K. and aiming at the flailing hands. They dodged and ducked around the hands in perfect sync with each other. Doing several flips over the machines.

Meanwhile Sector V is gaping at the kindergarteners.

"I can't even do that move!" Numbuh 8a muttered in shock.

"They're really chips of the old block," Numbuh 98.6 said as two of the O.C.T.A.P.A.D.D.L. exploded.

"Anyone can destroy robots," Numbuh Decom said as they destroyed the last one. "Twenty minutes, fifty-three seconds. Not a bad time."

"See I told you they're good at this," Numbuh 001 said.

"I'll be the judge of that," Numbuh 100 said making his way down to Numbuh 001's siblings.

"You guys did really well," Numbuh 100 said after clapping a bit.

"Numbuh 100, sir," they said in unison, while saluting.

"At ease," Numbuh 100 said. "As I said you two did a great job, but anyone can beat O.C.T.A.P.A.D.D.L. . How about you try me on for size."

"Fight you, sir?" Anna asked.

"We're not that good," Chad mumbled.

"I don't believe I gave you a choice," Numbuh 100 said tossing his pot-helmet to the side and getting in a fighting stance.

The kindergarteners dodged the majority of his hand to hand attacks. Them using their smaller stature against the operative. The kindergarteners fought their hardest for six whole minutes. Although, be for the seventh minute was up, they charged at him, he jumped up and Anna tumbled underneath Chad as Numbuh 100 flipped out of the way.

"You kids are pretty good," the operative said helping them up.

"Pretty good? They went a whole six minutes with you!" Numbuh Decom said. "The only other operative that was even close to that time's their big sister."

Numbuh 001 was standing in the back of the group, smiling with pride.

"Well then, looks like we have a lot to discuss," Numbuh 100 said. "8s, why don't you take them to the cafeteria? I'm sure they're hungry after that."

"Come on, time to let the big operatives talk," Numbuh 8b said as he and his brother ushered the kindergarteners out.

"So. . ." Numbuh 001 stated still smiling.

"So, they were great!" Numbuh 11 said.

"That they were," Numbuh 98.6 said stoically.

"Why do I feel there's a but coming with that," Numbuh 001 said.

"But will they be loyal to the KND?" Numbuh Decom asked.

"What do you mean?! Of course-" Numbuh 001 was cut off.

"We know they're loyal to you, Luna," Numbuh 100 said. "But will they turn on us the moment you're decommissioned?"

"They won't," Numbuh 001 said. "And before you ask how I know, they had to prove that to me before they got here."

"How?" Numbuh 98.6 asked.

"They said to me that they want to use what I thought them so they could protect themselves to protect others," Numbuh 001 said. "They already do that in secret at school and they want to work with others to better their skills."

"Ok then," Numbuh Decom said.

"Looks like we have our two newest cadets," Numbuh 100 said as Numbuhs 98.6 and Decom left to get back to get back to their respective jobs.

"You know what this'll mean for you, right?" Numbuh 100 asked Numbuh 001.

"I know what the other operatives will think, Steven," Numbuh 001 said. "But having them apart of the KND outweighs anything else."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Numbuh 100 said, knowing that she always does. "This will get complicated."

"If she didn't know, she wouldn't have let them do this," Numbuh 11 said as she left the room.

"You trust me, don't you?" Numbuh 001 asked.

"If I didn't you wouldn't be here," Numbuh 100 said.

"Then why do you still doubt me?" Numbuh 001 asked starting at him with wide brown eyes.

"I don't, Luna. I just worry about you," Numbuh 100 said as she fiddled with her long brown hair. "And your siblings are just like you."

"That's why we need them," Numbuh 001 said. "I can't change the KND for the better on my own and those two are ones who've had my back for as long as they could walk."

"I know . . . But all of you will be have targets on your backs," Numbuh 100 said.

"We've had targets on us since I helped Numbuh 11 defeat my schools bully ring," Numbuh 001 said. "It will be better for them to be here, where we can keep an eye on them."

"I hope you're right," Numbuh 100 muttered. "Now, let's go tell your siblings the good news."

And so Chad and Anna officially became cadets. . . Who knew status their Numbuhs would get to.

 **Transmission interrupted**

 **. . .**

 **How was that? Virtual cookies for anyone who can guess who Chad's girlfriend is. As always please review, follow, and favorite: ) and don't be afraid to tell me if I made any errors. Thanks for reading : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Happy New Year : ) sorry for taking forever.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

 **. . .**

 **Continuing Transmission**

 **. . .**

 _Numbuh 001 is talking with Numbuh 273, her co-trainer of cadets next door, about her siblings._

"How old are they again?" he asked eyeing her little siblings.

"My brother is five and my sister is three," Numbuh 001 said confidently. "And here's Numbuh 100's order for you to allow them to train early."

Numbuh 273 read over the order with a critical eye.

"And why wasn't I notified of this sooner?" He asked still glaring at the little kids.

"That's what you get for going after the Common Cold," Numbuh 001 said glaring back. "They proved themselves and you have to train them because . . ."

"Because if you do it, it will be seen as special treatment. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," Numbuh 273 said.

"Hey, don't cut me off!" Numbuh 001 yelled at her partner.

"Well, excuse me miss Leader of the Spy Sector and CO-trainer of the cadets next door," Numbuh 273 said sarcastically. "Let's get your sibling in with the rest of their class."

"Ok guys," Numbuh 001 said to her siblings. "Go with Numbuh 273, he'll be your main trainer."

Chad ran right up to Numbuh 273 and started to follow him to the training room. However, Anna stayed behind.

"Numbuh 001, he seems . . . well . . ." Anna stuttered.

"He's just a bit skeptical of you. He trained me you know," Numbuh 001 said.

"R-Really?" Anna asked.

"He just doesn't like bringing kids so young into this," Numbuh 001 said. "Now go on. Best not keep Numbuh 273 and your class waiting."

"Ok!" Anna said running to catch up with her brother and Numbuh 273.

"Good luck," she called after all of them and went to collect her cadets.

As Numbuh 001 walked on she looked at her roster.

"Thirty cadets!" She exclaimed. "Jeez, and that's just mine . . . Well, it is summer . . . We have our work cut out for us."

Meanwhile, with Numbuh 273 and his cadets . . .

"Attention cadets!" Numbuh 273 ordered. "Just because this is your first day doesn't mean I'll go easy on you! I want to see what you already know so we'll start by seeing if you can hit a target."

The cadets were all handed a M.U.S.K.E.T., safety googles and helmets, and lined up diagonal from a target.

"Now your goal is to hit the center of the target," Numbuh 273 said taking aim. "Like so. . ."

As he finished that sentence, he took three shots. The mustard splattering directly on point all three times.

"Now it's your turn," he said motioning to the targets.

All the cadets tried to hit the targets and most of them came close to the ones they were aiming at. Well, almost every cadet. The younger siblings of Numbuh 001 haven't even touched their muskets.

"Is there a problem cadets?" Numbuh 273 asked.

"No, sir," Chad replied.

"We just wanted to see if the other cadets knew what they were doing first, sir," Anna said and chuckled a bit as one cadet hit the center of the target at the other side of the shooting range.

"Well, if you're both done watching, would you mind showing us what you can do?" Numbuh 273 asked annoyed.

They both nodded, picked up their weapons, and took expert stances. Then fired three shots and hit their targets dead on. The rest of the class stared at them shocked.

"Good work, cadets," He said to everyone, but he glared at Chad and Anna. "Now let's see how you like the playground."

The majority of the class followed with delight about getting to play. The young siblings, however, walked slowly behind the class. From what their sister told them, "the playground" was the toughest obstacle course in the KND.

"We just got on his bad side, didn't we?" Chad asked his little sister.

"We already were, but so was sis," Anna said.

"Yeah, but she still kind of is," said Chad.

As they continued walking they came to "the playground". The course had everything from the dreaded mud crawl to tightrope walking. All the talking stopped.

"This course is tough for the best of the best KND operatives. Which is why we use it to determine what type of operative you will be. A secretary or a field operative. A medic or a chef. Who's going to go first?" Numbuh 273 asked.

No one answered, thus he picked three random cadets to try and run it first.

"Remember, when you've had enough, to say so," Numbuh 273 said. "I don't expect anyone to finish today."

They didn't even make it to the tightrope.

"I want my mommy," the girl that just ran the course cried.

Numbuh 273 was writing things down on a clip board and he sent the next group in.

"Where did he get the clip board from?" Chad asked and Anna shrugged.

After going through the course everyone was slightly, if not mostly, discouraged. Now only the young siblings were left to run it.

"So you ready?" Chad asked.

"If I die, tell sis I love her," Anna said.

"Why would you think . . ." Chad started but was cut off.

"Because I'm finishing this course if it kills me," Anna said.

"READY!?" Numbuh 273 yelled at them. "GO!"

And off they went. Starting with climbing the rock wall and then swinging on the monkey bars.

"This doesn't seem that hard," Chad said.

"Don't say that!" Anna said. "We know it gets harder, you twit!"

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Chad said as they finished with the stepping stones and started with the tightrope walk.

They kept going on and on. Both of them were getting exhausted. They came to the final obstacle. The dreaded mud crawl.

"We . . . huff . . . already made it . . . wheeze . . . farther than anyone else," Chad said struggling to get in breaths. "We could . . . chough . . . stop now."

"I'm not stopping . . . huff . . . we're so close . . . wheeze . . . if sis can do this . . . huff . . . so can we," Anna said.

"She's older . . . chough . . . than us!" Chad said and Anna took off into the mud crawl. "Hey . . . wheeze . . . wait!"

The both of them crawled under the wood planks through the mud, in the near pitch black.

"Chad, there's a dip up ahead. Be careful not to slip," Anna said.

"Thanks," Chad replied.

They slipped and slid as they continued through the dark mud. Then Anna saw the exit. They stood at the finish line wheezing, coughing, and covered in mud.

"Well done cadets," Numbuh 273 said walking up to them.

"Th-thank you . . . huff . . . sir," Anna said and both she and Chad looked like they were going to pass out.

"Here, drink," Numbuh 273 said going them both water bottles, while the class murmured about them. "Then go get cleaned up."

They did as they were ordered while the rest of the class learned how to spar. When they came back they passed out on the bench. Numbuh 001 and her class walked into the sparing room.

"Wanna pin our classes against each other?" the Co-trainer asked.

"You heard her cadets, pair up with one of her students," Numbuh 273 asked.

"So, what did you do with my siblings?" She asked her partner in training, looking at her unconscious siblings.

"They completed the playground," Numbuh 273 said stoically.

"They did what!?" Numbuh 001 said shocked. "The first time!?"

"Yep, they're a lot like you," Numbuh 273 said. "And that would be the problem."

"Problem?" she asked.

"I seem to remember you pushing yourself too far to succeed in multiple missions and while I was training you," Numbuh 273 said. "I don't want them getting hurt."

"They can take care of themselves, just like I can," Numbuh 001 said.

"I know that, but it still doesn't make this easier," Numbuh 273 said. "In a year I'll turn thirteen. Then who will watch the operatives, like you and your siblings, backs? Who will be able to notice when you're pushing yourselves too hard or just pushing?"

"You aren't the only one who notices, Tom. There are others who do and who will notice," Luna said looking at a brunette girl who kept looking at the sleeping siblings.

"You're right, like usual, but that still doesn't make this easier," Numbuh 273 said.

"It will, you'll see," Numbuh 001 said. "Now, we should probably get these cadets back in time for dinner."

Numbuh 273 ordered all the cadets to the transport pods as Numbuh 001 nudged her siblings awake.

"You guys did really good today, but next time don't push yourselves this far. It's not healthy," Luna said guiding her weary siblings along.

"Ok, sis," They mumbled quietly.

As they were getting on their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. the brunette girl from earlier came up to them.

"Excuse me ma'am, but are you two alright," the girl asked the youngest cadets.

They mumbled an inaudible response.

"They'll be fine, cadet. They just pushed themselves a bit too hard today," Numbuh 001 said.

"I saw that today, ma'am. They were incredible," the girl stated. "Are they your siblings?"

"Yes they are . . . Cadet, what is your name?" Numbuh 001 asked.

"Constance, ma'am, but my friends call me Connie," Connie said.

"How old are you, Connie?" Numbuh 001 asked.

"I just turned six last week, ma'am," Connie answered.

"Well, Connie, I have to get these two home, but I hope to see you around," Numbuh 001 said leading her siblings to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and back home.

"Come on, cadet. Can't keep the others waiting now, can we?" Numbuh 273 asked as Connie ran up to join him.

"Sir, why did they push themselves like that . . . they could have hurt themselves?" Connie asked her trainer.

"If there's one things you should know about the Dickson's, it's this, cadet," Numbuh 273 said. "Their determination to get what they want done is the strongest I've ever seen."

And with that everyone was on their way home for dinner.

 **Transmission interrupted**

 **. . .**

 **Sorry it took me so long to do this . . . I've been buissy . . . not going to name any excuses . . . hope you enjoyed this chapter : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to do this . . . I've been busy . . . not going to name any excuses (*cough* musical *cough*) . . . hope you enjoyed this long chapter : )**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

 **. . .**

 **Continuing Transmission**

 _(In Sector G treehouse)_

"So let me get this straight," Numbuh 202 said. "The Teenz are after Sector Z and Numbuh 0074."

"Yes," Numbuh 60 said.

"And they'll most likely come after me because of my relationship with both of them," Numbuh 202 sighed. "Let's get to Moonbase."

"Wait, you're not surprised by this?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"Not in the slightest . . . in fact I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner," Numbuh 202 said walking to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Why?" Numbuh 60 asked as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R powered up and started its route to the Moonbase.

"The organization has no evidence on their demise . . . only Father's word and a couple of explosions," Numbuh 202 said, "And nobody knows what Sector Z was up to before that. . ."

The three operatives arrived at the Moonbase and made their way to Numbuh 274's office.

"Good, you're here," Numbuh 274 said.

"Yeah, we got a lot to talk about," said Numbuh 362 with a soot covered face and Numbuh 9 right beside her.

"What happened to ya, las?" Numbuh 86 asked her friend.

"I got blasted at a bit, but we found out that the Teenz were organizing troops to try and break into the Sector Z treehouse," answered Numbuh 362.

"We halted their plans, but they'll try it again," stated Numbuh 9.

"Numbuh 274? I assume we are initiating code Programing," Numbuh 202 stated.

"Yes," Numbuh 274 said.

"What's code Programing?" asked Numbuh 60.

"Us trying a last ditch emergence effort to undelightfulize Sector Z," Numbuh 202 said.

"Wait, you know about that?" Numbuh 9 asked.

"Oops, it slipped my mind that I didn't tell you guys," mumbled Numbuh 202. "Anyway, we only get one shot at it before Father is on to us."

"How are we even going to do that?" Numbuh 86 asked, "It's not like we know what really happened to em."

"We may not have exact details," Numbuh 274 said, "but from the crime scene, we were able to come up with possible countermeasures to the delightfulization. We haven't used them before because we didn't have a strong enough power source for the recommission module."

"But now we do," Numbuh 202 said, "One of the new portable backup generators for the Moonbase power grid should be more than eleventy-billion fold."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it still highly dangerous," Numbuh 362 sated. "That much energy could overload any single 2 by 4 tech."

"We're out of options," said Numbuh 60.

"And time," added Numbuh 9.

"Looks like I'm going to get the recommissioning module," said Numbuh 86.

"I'll get ahold of the generator for you," Numbuh 274 said.

"And what's our backup plan?" asked Numbuh 362.

"Capture them and lock them in the holding cell of the Sector Z treehouse," Numbuh 274 said walking to the generator room, "But pray to zero that plan A works."

Numbuh 9 joined the Supreme Leaduh on his walk.

"You know what happened the last time someone tried to save Sector Z," stated Numbuh 9.

"The Teenz have enough of traitors allied with them, we can't take the risk of them getting Sector Z," Numbuh 274 said. "Especially with Prom Queen and Teen Tornado snatching every operative with even a hint of resentment towards the KND."

"I hope you know what you're doing, sir," Numbuh 9 mumbled as they reached the generator room.

 **Transmission interrupted**

 **. . .**

 **Connection -~`'-`~ rerouting**

 _Chad and Anna have been a part of the Cadets Next Door for several months and are at the top of their class as graduation rolls around. The cadets are in the cafeteria talking with some friends. The siblings have made several friends within their class. Including some very famous_ (or infamous depending on how you look at it) _operatives . . ._

"I can't believe graduation is in two days," David said, "You guys excited?"

"Is that even a question?" Bruce questioned, "Of course. Who wouldn't be excited about getting into the KND?"

"Um . . . a cat?" David responded.

"I believe that was a rhetorical question," Anna said taking a bite of her sandwich. "What do you have against cats?"

"N-nothing," David said.

"Anyway, how did you guys do in that sparing tournament?" Chad asked.

"I didn't get as far as the rest of them," said Connie sadly.

"That's ok. You're better with the 2 by 4 tech anyway," Ashley said comforting her friend. "Besides, I bet you were distracted, with you moving and all."

"Yeah, how cool is it that we all live near each other now?" Lenny said, "Hey, do you think we'll all get put in the same sector?"

"I don't know, there isn't really a sector near us," said Chad.

"Our sister is officially assigned to the new Sector V," Anna said, "We'll probably get assigned to that along with Connie and Lenny, because they're the closest to us. The rest will probably get assigned to Sector Q."

"There is the possibility that they'll create a new sector for us," Bruce said. "There is enough of a gap between the sectors."

"That would be nice, us all getting to stay together," Ashley said. "So, have you picked out your Numbuhs yet?"

"No," Connie, Lenny, Bruce, and David said at the same time.

"We did," said Anna gesturing to herself and brother, "What about you?"

"Nope," Ashley replied. "What are your soon to be Numbuhs?"

"It's a secret," Chad stated. "We don't even know each other's."

"Well, you got any ideas on what our Numbuhs should be?" David asked.

"You have to decide," said Anna, "That's what you'll be defined by for the rest of the time at the KND."

"Any of you have an idea in mind," Chad asked.

"I was thinking about a decimal point in it," Lenny said.

"That's a good start," David said. "How about just a decimal point and have all the Numbuhs after it?"

"You know if we count up we'll be more likely to be stationed together," Connie said.

"I think I have my Numbuh," Bruce said, "Numbuh .1 of the KND has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Then I'll be Numbuh .2," David said.

"Numbuh .3," Ashley said.

"Numbuh .4" said Lenny.

"Numbuh .5" Connie said finishing off the count.

"Good, now that all of us are ready for graduation," Anna said. "Pass the ketchup, please."

They all laughed as Lenny gave Anna the ketchup.

"So everyone read for the final test?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," the Dickson siblings answered as the others just looked at each other nervously.

"I'm sure you'll do fine guys," Anna said as an alarm sounded.

All the cadets started to murmur in fear. As Numbuhs 273 and 001 rushed through the doors.

"Numbuhs 50 Cents and 350 ̊ we have a super double code blurpleberry," Numbuh 273 said as he and Numbuh 001 started to usher the cadets to the back of the café, "Get out to level twelve on the double! We'll meet you there."

The two of them grabbed their M.U.S.K.E.T.s and blotted out towards level twelve.

"Numbuh 001, who's attacking?" Chad asked his sister as she told all the cadets to sit like it was a lockdown drill at school.

"We aren't sure, but we think it's the Teenz and Prom Queen leading the way," Numbuh 001 said and turned to address all the cadets. "Cadets, stay put! We'll deal with this mess."

Then they ran out as quickly as they came. The cadets were all scared and mumbling about what was going to happen.

"We have to get everyone to calm down," Anna whispered to Chad, he nodded and stood up.

"Hey, everybody!" Chad said to get their attention, "I know this is a little scary, but the KND can handle it. We are going to try and find a way to see what's going on. But we need to stay quiet."

They all accepted his answer and brought their conversations to below a whisper.

"We need to see if we can hack into the security cameras," whispered Chad to Connie while pointing at the one behind them.

"On it," she said and stated to work, plugging the concession stand computer into the camera. "Bringing it up the breached areas now . . . and we need to upgrade these cameras."

The screen split to show Levels one, two, seven, ten, and twelve. On screen, the KND were getting their butts kicked by a group of Teen Ninjas.

"We need to help them," Bruce said and all the cadets that could hear agreed.

"But Numbuh 001 said to stay put," Ashley said.

"And we don't have weapons," Lenny added.

"Attention, my fellow cadets!" Chad called again, "The KND needs our help. I can't force you to fight, but this is what we've been training for. If you're with me, then grab anything you can get your hands on! Let's kick these cruddy Teenz back to where they came from!"

"Your brother is really good at this whole leader thing," Connie said to Anna as everyone cheered and started to grab what they could find.

The cadets were split into groups and made their way to fight the Teenz with their kitchen supplies. The element of surprise was their greatest asset as they came and took down all the Teenz that were in each level they were assigned.

Chad and Anna were searching for their sister and Numbuh 273 on level twelve, while their friends were leading the other cadets on the other invaded levels. What the siblings saw as they rounded a corner shocked them to their core. There were several Teen Ninjas struggling on the ground. Their sister was unconscious on the floor being guarded by the only able-bodied Teen Ninja, while Numbuh 273 was pinned to the wall by Prom Queen.

"Sis, I'll distract Prom Queen while you get Numbuh 001's M.U.S.K.E.T. take out that teen, and join me. Ok?" Chad said keeping an eye on Prom Queen.

"Don't do anything too stupid, Chad," she said and they went to do their jobs.

"Hey! Queeny!" Chad shouted and then said in a dangerously dark tone, "Let him go."

"Ha, you got to be kidding me," was Prom Queen's response, but she did let Numbuh 273 fall to the ground, "What are you, the Squirt Next Door?"

"W-word of advice, PQ," Numbuh 273 slurred a bit, "Don't c-call a kid squirt-t."

Chad advanced on Prom Queen so fast she didn't even see him coming. Meanwhile, Anna had just disabled the last Teen and aimed the M.U.S.K.E.T. at Prom Queen. She fired three consecutive shots at the villain and sent her flying against the adjacent wall.

"These stains will never come out, you twerp!" Prom Queen said, but as she was about to charge at Anna, Chad charged at her again.

"You stay away from them!" Chad shouted as he roundhouse kicked her in the side.

"Who do you think you are, shrimp?" Prom Queen asked shocked at his strength.

Chad didn't get the chance to answer her question because Numbuh 273 had stood up and shot her in the back with his S.P.I.C.E.R.

"You twit, don't you know when you're beat?" Prom Queen taunted.

"Don't you?" Chad asked.

Just as he said that, she got a call on her com.

"What do you mean more little brats showed up? THEY'RE CHILDEREN! HOW DID THEY BEAT ALL OF YOU?! Fine I'll meet you at the ship . . . EVERYONE RETREAT! . . . Get up you twits, we're leaving."

"So soon, Prom Queen? We were just starting to have fun," Anna said firing another shot at her.

"WE'LL BE BACK, Kids Next Door, YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT!" She said and they ran to regroup with the other Teenz. "And your other bases don't have the squirts to save your butts!"

Chad made to go after her, but Numbuh 273 called him back.

"The other operatives and cadets, I assume, can handle seeing them out," Numbuh 273 said, "Besides, Numbuh 001 needs medical attention."

It was then that Chad looked to his sisters. Anna was holding Luna in her lap and trying to get her to wake up.

"Anna, let me see her," Numbuh 273 said and took off Numbuh 001's helmet.

Once the helmet was off, they could see a bruise forming above her right eye that would have been just below the helmet rim.

"Chad, call Numbuh 98.6 and get her here now," Numbuh 273 said calmly as he felt her pulse. "Her pulse is strong, but with that head injury she probably has a concussion."

"Numbuh 98.6 said she and a few medics will be here ASA-Now. The Moonbase and several other places were attacked, she can't spare much help," Chad said as he sat next to his sisters. "Anna, she'll be ok."

"I-I know, she's tough," Anna said with tears in her eyes as their friends came along with a few of the KND operatives.

"Numbuh 273, sir," Numbuh 50 cents stated. "We, with the cadets, were able to chase out the Teenz, but several of the operative were injured."

"Numbuh 98.6 is bringing a few additional medics. Get them to the med-lab in the meantime," Numbuh 273 said, "Chad, take Anna and the rest of the cadets back to the training room."

"I'm not going anywhere," Anna said, "I'm saying with my sister."

"Come on, Anna," Chad said trying to drag her to the rest of their friends, "We'd only get in the way."

"Fine," she grumbled.

Chad called all the cadets back to the training room. Once there they discussed what happened. Most of the cadets had a few bumps if anything. The Teenz weren't expecting any more resistance and were caught off guard.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 273 had carried Numbuh 001 to the med-lab. Numbuh 98.6 had just arrived with the additional staff.

"Lay her down here," Numbuh 98.6 commanded as she started to examine Numbuh 001, "What happened?"

"Prom Queen and her lackeys played kick the can, with her as the can," Numbuh 273 said, "Then one of them slammed her head first into the floor."

"Well, she definitely has a concussion," the medic said looking and shining a light into the unconscious operative's eyes, "Numbuh 273, I have this from here. You need to get back to the cadets, get them home, then report to Moonbase. They were just able to flush out the Teens from there and Numbuh 100 wants to debrief you personally."

"Alright, but her siblings won't want to leave," Numbuh 273 said.

"They can stay, now go," Numbuh 98.6 stated.

"Keep me updated," the elder trainer said and walked out to get the cadets home.

"Numbuh 17, I could use your help," the top medic said as the other girl walked in and closed the curtain around them, "Let's start getting her uniform off."

As they started removing her long-sleeved garb, they discovered multiple bruises forming. The most prominent being on her upper left arm, a big black, blue, and red welt. Numbuh 98.6 gently ran her hand along the wound, while Numbuh 17 continued undressing Numbuh 001.

"Oh Lu, what did you get yourself into," Numbuh 98.6 muttered as she continued her examination, "She needs to get X-rayed."

"I'll go get the portable one," Numbuh 17 said and left for it.

Numbuh 98.6 started to bandage the injured trainer's head and further asses the other injuries.

"Just hang on Lu," she said disinfecting some rug burns on her legs and putting Neosporin on them, "We'll fix you right up."

(On the Moonbase)

"You want to see me, sir," Numbuh 273 said walking into the Supreme Leaduh's office, holing an icepack to his right side.

"Who beat the crud out of you?" Numbuh 100 asked, starting the debrief, and locking the door.

"Prom Queen . . . She, along with forty-three of her lackeys, attacked the Arctic Base at Twelve Hundred hours. By Fourteen Hundred, the Teenz were sent packing," Numbuh 273 stated.

"And in those two hours, what did the cruddy Teenz accomplish?" Numbuh 100 questioned.

"We prevented them from obtaining the KND Code-module and any other information and tech . . . Several of the operatives have sustained minor injuries. However, there was one severity," Numbuh 273 paused.

"So, 001 got in trouble again?" Numbuh 100 asked with a sigh.

"Yes, and if the cadets didn't show up when they did, more operatives, including myself, would join her in the infirmary," said Numbuh 273, "We have a really good batch of cadets this round. I don't doubt that most of the will go down in history books."

"I hear Numbuh 001's siblings are real chips of the block," Numbuh 100 sated.

"They are, which both troubles and astounds me . . . I think her brother will have your job and her sister will be right in step with her," Numbuh 273 stated.

"But you still have your doubts. The same ones you have about Numbuh 001?" Numbuh 100 questioned.

"They are willing to sacrifice too much . . . it will get them all scars, if not worse," Numbuh 273 stated, "But that's why you allowed the siblings entrance, right? So they could keep each other in check . . . So, what happened here?"

"Same that happened with you, but we had to edit a few protocols that they obtained . . . I already told the Nerds that they need to update our securities," Numbuh 100 stated. "So how is Numbuh 001 doing?"

"Last time I was updated, she was getting X-rays," Numbuh 273 stated, "The Teenz played kick the can with her as the can . . . slammed her head first into the ground."

"She'll be fine," Numbuh 100 said putting a hand on his shoulder, "You of all people know how resilient she is."

"It's not that," Numbuh 273 said, "It's the look her siblings had when they saved us . . . I just can't place it . . . I had to stop Chad from running after them and Anna was bent on staying with their sister until Chad dragged her out to regroup with the other cadets."

"They act like they've been doing this for years, just like their sister, whom they have a deep bond with" Numbuh 100 said, "It's in their blood and spirit . . . you can see it as well as I can that this is what they were meant to do."

"Yeah, but it'll get them killed," Numbuh 273 said.

"Then it's a good thing there are a whole lot of operatives to look out for them," Numbuh 100 said, "Now, I have to get back to my load of paperwork."

"I have my own paperwork to get back to . . . and I should take care of Numbuh 001's as well," Numbuh 273 said, dismissing himself.

(Back in Arctic Base med-lab(a few hours later))

"She'll be alright?" Anna asked holding her sister's hand.

"She'll be fine, cadets," Numbuh 98.6 responded, "She'll just be asleep a bit longer. When she wakes up, she'll probably be confused. Make sure to call me when she's up."

"We will," Chad said, not taking his eyes off his big sister's bandages, "Thank you, Numbuh 98.6."

"I'll be back to check on her periodically," the top medic said, then excused herself.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither sibling taking their eyes off of the unconscious elder as they waited for her to wake up.

"Chad? What if she's not ok?" Anna questioned.

"You heard Numbuh 98.6, she'll be fine," Chad responded, "Besides, she's our sister. She can get through anything, especially with us here."

Another period of quiet followed their conversation. Then Numbuh 273 knocked on the door, startling the cadets.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Numbuh 273 stated, "How's she doing?"

"W-why don't cha ask me yourself, partner," Numbuh 001 asked, regaining consciousness.

"Lu! You're awake!" Anna exclaimed.

"Codenames," both Numbuhs 273 and 001 groaned out.

"Sorry," Anna answered.

"We'll go get Numbuh 98.6," Chad said, dragging his baby sister out, as the operatives needed to talk.

"So . . . I take it the cadets saved the day?" Numbuh 001 asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Numbuh 273 stated, "They also attacked a few other facilities, but you were the only one with major injuries. Nothing major was taken."

"Good, but they weren't after info," Numbuh 001 said, "They wanted to cripple our operatives, in one way or another . . . they're getting more violent."

"I know, but we'll figure a way to stop them," Numbuh 273 said.

"I Just hope it'll be in time," Numbuh 001 said, as Numbuh 98.6 walked back in with her siblings.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you're up," the medic stated, shining a light in her eyes, "Full name and rank."

"What? You know my-," Lu was cut off.

"She's making sure you know them," Numbuh 273 stated.

"Huh . . . Luna May Dickson, Numbuh 001, Leader of the Spy Sector and CO-Trainer of the Cadets Next Door. Happy?" Lu raddled off.

"Very. That concussion of yours looks to have had no memory loss," Numbuh 98.6 stated, "Now you need to rest, so you can get back to kicking butt and preparing for the cadets' graduation."

"Right, right. You guys cover for me at home?" Numbuh 001 asked as she started to fall back asleep.

"Already done, sis," Chad said.

"Now, get some rest. We all want you ready for graduation," Anna said as her sister shut her eyes.

 **How was that? Too long . . . oh well . . . see you lot next time : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New chapter! Everyone happy? Good . . . on with the story . . .**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

 **. . .**

 **Continuing Transmission**

 **. . .**

 _It's graduation day for the cadets! Everyone is getting ready . . ._

"I think I'm going to faint," Ashley said, "This is so exciting!"

"Yep," Bruce said, "Where do you think the Dickson siblings are?"

"Their sister is probably dressing them up all pretty," Lenny said.

They all laughed at his joke, but Connie elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey, what was?" Lenny started, but was cut off.

"Cadets, you ready to become operatives?" Numbuh 001 asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," the five of them replied.

"Where are Anna and Chad?" David asked.

"Right here," they answered, stepping into the waiting hall.

They were wearing their new KND outfits. Anna's was similar to her sister's non-Spy Sector leader uniform. A dark purple T-shirt with light purple pants and sneakers. The only difference between the uniforms was Lu had a helmet and a leather jacket with her Numbuh on it.

"Wow, you guys look like you're ready to fight adult tyranny!" said Connie.

"You lot should get to your places. We'll be starting soon," Numbuh 001 said as she went to meet up with Numbuhs 273 and 100.

As the cadets got in place, Numbuh 001 went to stand by her partner.

"Ready to start this shindig?" she asked.

"After this, another batch of cadets are coming," Numbuh 273 said.

"Oh, stop being a stiff," Numbuh 001 said, "They've worked hard on this."

The other high ranked operatives moved in beside them. Then Numbuh 100 walked up to the podium which held the Code-module, as the cadets filed in.

"My fellow operatives and comrades in kiddom, as Numbuh 100, Supreme Kids New Door Leaduh, it is my great honor to welcome you to Cadets Next Door graduation! Inducting each new cadet into the KND is an immensely big deal. Only a few kids are chosen to become KND operatives and these," Numbuh 100 said, gesturing to the cadets, "are the ones that passed the tests to join our ranks. I know you don't want to wait any longer so let's just get everyone's DNA into the Code-Module and induct them in to the Super, Incredibly Big Computermabob already."

He called all of the other cadets, before Bruce was called.

"Bruce, do you swear to battle adult tyranny, without pause, without fail, without rest. Except for cookie breaks?" Numbuh 100 asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Bruce replied.

"Very well. You may now insert your genetic material into the Code-Module and register with the Super, Incredibly Big Computermabob," Numbuh 100 stated.

Bruce picked his nose and state, "With this booger, I do here by eagerly enter the grand treehouse of the Kids Next Door. If I do not live up to the Kids Next Door code of bravery, strength, and all night chocolate milkshake parties, then let this booger be replaced by another, worthier kid's booger and banish me from the Kids Next Door forever! I choose the codename Numbuh .1"

~" Genetic material accepted. Commencing upload to Super, Incredibly Big Computermabob, " a computerized female voice stated.

~" Welcome to the Kids Next Door," a male voice interjected.

~" Numbuh 0.1"

~" You shall serve kids everywhere in your treehouse headquarters in,"

~" Sector Z,"

"Welcome to the Kids Next Door, Numbuh .1," Numbuh 100 said, and everyone cheered for the newest operative.

The rest of the, now official, members of Sector Z went and emulated Bruce and all the other cadets, save their Numbuh. Then it was Chad's turn.

"Chad, do you swear to battle adult tyranny, without pause, without fail, without rest. Except for cookie breaks?" Numbuh 100 asked the middle Dickson child.

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die," Chad swore.

"Very well. You may now insert your genetic material into the Code-Module and register with the Super, Incredibly Big Computermabob," Numbuh 100 stated again.

Chad picked his nose and state, "With this booger, I do here by eagerly enter the grand treehouse of the Kids Next Door. If I do not live up to the Kids Next Door code of bravery, strength, and all night chocolate milkshake parties, then let this booger be replaced by another, worthier kid's booger and banish me from the Kids Next Door forever! I promise to do my best to protect the children of the world under the codename Numbuh 274."

A gasp ran throughout the room as the computer stated,

~" Genetic material accepted. Commencing upload to Super, Incredibly Big Computermabob," the computerized female voice stated.

~" Welcome to the Kids Next Door," the male voice interjected.

~" Numbuh 274."

~" You shall serve kids everywhere in your treehouse headquarters in,"

~" Sector Z,"

"Welcome to the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 274," Numbuh 100 said, and everyone was in stunned silence.

"If you're stunned by me, you're gonna pass out when my sister goes up," Chad, no Numbuh 274 muttered under his breath as he went back.

Lastly, Numbuh 100 called Anna before him.

"Anna, do you swear to battle adult tyranny, without pause, without fail, without rest. Except for cookie breaks?" Numbuh 100 asked the middle Dickson child.

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die," Anna swore like her brother.

"Very well. You may now insert your genetic material into the Code-Module and register with the Super, Incredibly Big Computermabob," Numbuh 100 stated yet again.

Anna picked her nose and state, "With this booger, I do here by eagerly enter the grand treehouse of the Kids Next Door. If I do not live up to the Kids Next Door code of bravery, strength, and all night chocolate milkshake parties, then let this booger be replaced by another, worthier kid's booger and banish me from the Kids Next Door forever! I promise to do my best to protect the children of the world under the codename Numbuh 0074."

Another gasp ran through the crowd.

~" Genetic material accepted. Commencing upload to Super, Incredibly Big Computermabob," the computerized female voice stated.

~" Welcome to the Kids Next Door," the male voice interjected.

~" Numbuh 0074."

~" You shall serve kids everywhere in your treehouse headquarters in,"

~" Sector Z,"

"Welcome to the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 0074," Numbuh 100 said with a growing smile, and everyone was in stunned silence. "Welcome all new operatives."

Everyone cheered and was happy for the new operatives.

"Uh, Numbuh 100, sir?" Anna asked, "Where is Sector Z?"

"Yeah, none of us have heard of it," Chad stated as his new sector came up behind him.

"It's a new sector," Numbuh 100 stated.

"That we created so you lot could stay together," Numbuh 001 said.

"It will be built at one of your houses," Numbuh 273 stated.

"Who's?" Numbuh .2 asked.

"That's for you to decide, along with the leader of your sector," Numbuh 273 said, "But for now, enjoy the after party."

The older operatives departed to mingle with everyone else.

"We're operatives," Numbuh 0074 whispered.

"Oh Yeah!" Numbuh .4 exclaimed.

"Woo!" the others cheered as well.

"Sorry to cut the celebrating short," Numbuh 274 stated, "But we need to decide who's house our HQ will be at and the leader."

"Well Br-Numbuh .1's house is about half way between all of ours," Numbuh .3 said.

"All in favor of Numbuh .1's house having our HQ raise your hands," Numbuh 274 commanded, as everyone raised their hands, "Well looks like it's unanimous. Now what about-"

"You're the leader," they all nearly yelled.

"You're the most capable," Numbuh 0074 clarified.

"Well then, we need to decide our other positions," Numbuh 274 pondered, "Numbuh .1, will you by my second in command?"

"It'll be an honor, sir," Numbuh .1 said holding in a chuckle.

"Oh! Oh! Can I be the Tai-Chi Operative, Ch-Numbuh 274, sir?" Numbuh .2 asked.

"May I be the Umbrella Swordsman?" Numbuh .3 asked

"Yes, and yes. Ok, well we'll need a 2 by 4 Technology Officer," the leader said looking at Numbuh .5.

"Then I'm your girl," Numbuh .5 replied.

"I'll be the Hand-to-Hand fighter," Numbuh .4 said.

"Hand-to-hand Combat Expert, Numbuh .4" Numbuh 0074 corrected.

"Alright . . . Numbuh 0074, what do you want to be?" Numbuh 274 asked.

"How about the Spy/Medical Specialist," Numbuh 0074 stated, "Someone has to take care of you lot when you get banged up, and I scored the highest on the doctoring tests."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the right use of doctoring," Numbuh .4 muttered and Numbuh .5 elbowed him again.

"Alright! Now that's done with. Let's part!" Chad said and everyone went to have fun.

 _So now they're all official operatives. Wonder what trouble they'll get into before they get delightfulized. . ._

 **Transmission interrupted**

 **. . .**

 **Connection -~`'-`~ rerouting**

"You sure we should do this," Numbuh 9 asked.

"Yes, I'm tired of waiting . . . I should have done his sooner," Numbuh 274 stated.

"We're ready, sir!" Numbuh 86 stated.

"Move out!" the Supreme Leaduh ordered over coms, "Let's go Numbuh 9."

Thus, the two elder operatives went in to lure out the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. They had been monitoring the mansion for hours waiting for Father to leave.

"Hey, Delightful Dorks!" Numbuh 274 called and the five appeared.

"What do you want KNDummies," they replied.

"Just to play tag, and you're it," Numbuh 9 stated, tapped them and ran.

"Why you little," they shouted and ran after the operatives.

"Numbuhs 86 and 60 get ready to activate the trap," Numbuh 274 said into the com.

"Right," the operatives responded.

"362 and 202, you guys got the Recommissioning Module ready?" Numbuh 9 asked.

"Yep," Numbuh 202 replied, as the senior operatives led the Delightfuls to the net trap.

Numbuh 274 looked to Numbuh 86 and said, "Release!"

The operative did so and the net scooped up the Delightfuls.

"Now, 202," Numbuh 9 ordered.

"Here goes nothing," Numbuh 202 mumbled as she activated the Recommissioning Module.

A huge blast of energy flew from the contraption and engulfed the Delightfuls. The ray left a cloud of smoke in its wake.

"Did it work?" Numbuh 362 asked.

After a few minutes the smoke finally cleared to reveal the members of Sector Z.

"What the crud?" Numbuh .1 muttered as he and the others were finally able to understand what happened.

"Are we really free?" Numbuh .3 asked.

"You should be," Numbuh 274 stated as the rest of his group was shocked that it worked, "We'll need to run some test to make sure, but you lot should be back to normal, permanently."

"Chad?!" they all asked at once, swarming him.

"Well, who else goes around wearing the Numbuh 274?" He asked hugging them, "I've missed you guys."

"How did you free us?" Numbuh .2 asked.

"Explain later, let's get back to your treehouse before we all start crying," Numbuh 202 stated.

"Fine, let's hurry. I don't want to wait longer than I have too," Numbuh .4 said.

 **(In Sector Z treehouse)**

"So let me get this straight," Numbuh .2 said, "You guys came up with a way for the recommissioning module's power to increase by elevent-billion fold?"

"Yes, we've been working on it since about a month after you were delightfulized," Numbuh 202 said, "In secret."

"We didn't want your condition to be known for several reasons," Numbuh 274 said.

"Right, couldn't take the chance of operatives not giving their all," Numbuh .1 stated.

"Exactly," Numbuh 362 said.

"What happens now?" Numbuh .5 asked, "You said the Teenz were after all the operatives of the 'presumed dead list.' We're off that. So what can we do to help?"

"Well . . . you guys were the last to see Numbuh 0074," Numbuh 86 stated.

"So, do you think it's possible she survived the explosion?" Numbuh 274 asked.

"Possible is a funny word for you to say," Numbuh .3 said avoiding the Supreme Leaduh's gaze.

"You Dickson siblings would always say that anything was possible," Numbuh .4 said, "You use to say we made the impossible possible."

"So . . . you should be able to answer that question yourself," Numbuh .1 said.

"The only question is what happened to her after the explosion," Numbuh .2 stated.

 **How was that? I know I jump around a lot, but I'm not really focusing on the "Present" in this. I probably won't do any "Present" parts of this for a while, as I need to establish more things in the past at his point. Thanks for reading : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! Sorry this took so long. Ok so this is the chapter that explains the new decommissioning and Chad defeating the Grown-up Gorilla Gang single handedly.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

 **. . .**

 **Continuing Transmission**

 **. . .**

"Do you guys need anything else before I go?" Numbuh 0074 asked, "I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind me saying here today."

On their fourth mission, Sector Z ran into the Common Cold. Now Numbuhs .1 through .5 are sick in the treehouse living room. Numbuh 0074 was asked to join her sister to continue their secret project on the Moonbase.

"We'll *Achoo* be fine Numbuh 0074," Numbuh .2 said sniffling.

"Go help your sister," Numbuh .5 said.

"Al-alright," Numbuh 0047 said as she went to board her S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Numbuh 0074," Numbuh 274 stopped her before she could enter, "Could you give this report to Numbuh 100 for me? I have a few more papers to do and . . ."

"You're saving yourself the trip. I got it, sir," Numbuh 0074 said, took the papers, and boarded the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Thanks, sis. Tell Numbuh 001 I said hi," Numbuh 274 said as he went back to his room.

The trip to the Moonbase was uneventful for Numbuh 0074 as she confirmed her docking sequence and made her way to Numbuh 100's office. She knocked on the Supreme Leaduh's office as she looked at the clock.

"I hope Lu won't mind us being a bit late," she muttered.

"Come in," Numbuh 100 called.

"Numbuh 274 sent me in with our last mission report, sir," Numbuh 0074 stated.

"Good, I was wondering were that was," he said looking around his mound of paperwork, "Place it on top of the left pile and…*looks at clock* Crud, shouldn't we be discussing that project of yours?"

"I was on my way to that, but I wanted to save my brother the trip," she said placing the papers down, "Let's be on our way then, sir."

"Hum…right, right," he said as he grumbled about the pile of work, "When will everything be electronic…that would be so much easier,"

Anna was snickering at Numbuh 100's remarks, as they made their way to her sister's office. She knocked on her sister's office door and a moment later was pulled, rather forcefully, into the room by Numbuh DECOM.

"Numbuh 0074 reporting for duty," Anna said as she stumbled to her work post.

"Your fourteen minutes late, any more and I would have had to call a search party for you," Numbuh 001 stated as she sat at her own desk and Numbuh 100 walked in, "And Numbuh 100, I thought I remined you of the meeting at 0500 this morning."

"I had to make sure that my team was able to fend for themselves while Numbuh 274's doing more paperwork. Then I had to deliver some of those papers to Numbuh 100 and make sure he didn't' lose track of time again," Numbuh 0074 said, "So, anyone else joining the debrief today, or can we…"

"Computer, initiate room lockdown. Code: zip key," Numbuh 001 said as she pulled up their project, "We're really close with this. Soon enough we'll be able to start testing it."

"I know, but this brainwave coding is making my brainwaves malfunction," Numbuh 0074 stated, "It amazes me that our decommissioning systems were had as advanced brainwave coding as it is thirty years ago."

"Yeah, well, they're primitive now. That's why you guys are fixing it," Numbuh DECOM said, "Right, you haven't really said much on this project."

"Or why we need to be involved," Numbuh 98.6 stated gesturing to Numbuh 273 who was slouched against the wall.

"Less like fixing it and more like making an entirely new mainframe compatible with the equipment we have," Numbuh 001 stated, "Plus, what we have now is still advanced, but we can do better. It'll make everyone's job easier."

"Less traitors for the stupidest of a reason," Numbuh 0074 said.

"And what would that be?" Numbuh 273 asked.

The three operatives who had no clue what was going on with this plan started bombarding them with questions until Numbuh 100 got everyone to calm down.

"Why don't you explain the plan, in detail, Numbuhs 001 and 0074," the Supreme Leaduh stated.

"We all know the issue of traitors has steadily risen since the implication of decommissioning at the beginning of the Seventh Age of the KND," Numbuh 001 began, "But, we have come up with a solution to what most operatives fear about the process. We've been working on a way for the decommissioning devices to only take away the protocols, mission specs, and other information that could lead to serious problems if our enemies found out about them."

"Without the operative losing their memories of fighting adult tyranny with their friends in the process," Numbuh 0074 said, "If we can get this to work properly, it will keep us _us_ after decommissioning."

There was dead silence in the room for a few minutes, as they allowed the information to sink in.

"So, what do you need us to do?" Numbuh 273 asked, "It seems as if you two are pretty far along with this."

"We need you," Numbuh 001 said pointing at her partner, "to keep an ear out for any whispers of this. We can't let it get out to the whole KND until we're sure it is one hundred and ten percent accurate."

"And we need Numbuh DECOM to allow us access to the secure levels of the decommissioning chambers and to the Recommissioning Module," said Numbuh 0074.

"And we'll need Numbuh 98.6 on stand-by when we start testing, incase anything goes wrong," Numbuh 001 admitted reluctantly.

"What are the risks of this?" Numbuh 273 asked, "And who will you be testing it on?"

"Well, when we get to that point, probably within the next week or two, we plan on asking a few of the twelve-year-old operatives if they would be willing to participate," Numbuh 0074 said, "And the risk for the operative is no greater than those who test out the Nerds' latest weapons."

"So, they could die if you screw up too badly!?" Numbuh 273 yelled, "Yeah, that's a pretty big risk."

"No one has died from testing the Nerds' weapons, Numbuh 273," stated Numbuh 98.6.

"Yet," claimed Numbuh DECOM, "How many cases do you get a day because of those tests? Do you really want more on your plate because they want to fix something that hasn't broken yet?"

"All operatives risk their lives every day for the betterment of all kiddom," Numbuh 100 intervened, "I know that, if asked, someone would take such a risk to better the organization for the kids to come after them. You also seem to misunderstand your place in this. I have already allowed them to do this assignment and you have been given your orders for it. This operation is of the utmost secrecy and I trust you to keep quiet about it. I suggest you get started with what you can ASAP… Am I forgetting anything?"

"No, sir," Numbuh 001 said, "You may all go back to your businesses. Computer, disengage lockdown. Code: zag."

As they all went back to their respective jobs, Numbuh 0074 sighed in relief.

"That went better than I thought it would," she stated as her sister reinstated the lockdown.

"Come on, back to coding this so we can see how it works with the full system soon," Numbuh 001 said.

"Yes, ma'am," Numbuh 0074 concluded.

(Sector Z Treehouse right after Numbuh 0074 left)

*ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT* the treehouse computer rang out as Numbuh 274 bolted up and to the mission specs transfer area. The Grown-up Gorilla Gang (consisting of sixteen bulky adults) had struck at the local mall's "Leave your Kid and Shop" playhouse and Sector Z was to bring them in. Chad raced for the docking bay, not expecting his team to wake even with all the alarms, to try and fend the gang off alone. The others, however we groaning as they tried to get up off the couch as he passed.

"What do you guys think you're doing," Numbuh 274 asked as he skidded to a stop in front of them.

"What does it look *Achoo* like we're doing?" Numbuh .1 asked sarcastically

"Or can you not here the alert?" Numbuh .3 said wobbling and falling back to the couch.

"Wait, there's an alert?" Lenny asked, "I thought *Achoo* that-"

"You guys are not going anywhere like this," Numbuh 274 interrupted, "You can barely stand and form coherent thoughts, let alone fight."

"You c-can't go alone, Chad," Numbuh .2 said.

"And Anna's working on her super-secret project with Numbuh 001," Numbuh .5 said trying to help Lenny up.

"I am more than capable to do this mission on my own," Numbuh 274 said helping Connie to sit back down, "Do I have to order you to stay put?"

"No, sir," they all grumbled as Numbuh 274 dashed to his C.Y.C.E.L.

Chad

Yes

Can

Efficiently

Leave

"Ha Ha, look at the little brat playing with her baby Gorilla," said Nix, leader of the Grown-up Gorilla Gang, as he snatched it from her.

"Give My First Rainbow Monkey back, please," the four-year-old whined, while the other gang members were terrorizing the rest of the playhouse.

"You heard her, Nix," Numbuh 274 said stepping off the C.Y.C.E.L. as the whole park went quiet, "Give her back her doll."

"Well, well, well, looks like we've got ourselves another KND brat here to try and stop us," Nix said tossing the girl's Rainbow Monkey aside (where she caught it), "Come on Gorillas, lest show him why we're the toughest gang he'll ever get to tussle with."

"Yeah, 'cause it'll be the last he tussles with," Nat, the low man in the Gorilla chain, said with a chuckle.

"Really, that didn't…" Nix started and all the other Gorillas got distracted long enough for Numbuh 274 to reach the girl.

"Are you really with the KND," she asked holding her Rainbow Monkey tight.

"I am," he whispered, so the gang wouldn't realize what he was up to, "What's your name?"

"Kuki Sanban," she said.

"Well, Kuki, I'm gonna need your help getting all the other kids to the ball cage on the other side of the playhouse and away from them. Can you do that?" he asked and she nodded and started to go get the other kids in the playhouse, "Hey, Gorillas. Are you done arguing? I've got a mound of paperwork to do. So, how about we hurry up?"

All the Gorillas turned and charged at him after that. He flipped and dogged much like he had with the O.C.T.P.A.D.L.E.R. He knocked out one with a swift kick to the face and another with a thwap of his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. Then seven more by releasing a few M.A.R.B.L.E.s. He moved faster and more agile than the massive Gorilla Gang members, but one was lucky enough to land a hit to his gut.

"Not so fancy without your speed, there KNDork, are you?" Nat said dragging the operative up by his ascot.

"You'll regret that," Numbuh 274 said as he dropped another M.A.R.B.L.E. taking Nat and another Gorilla out of the picture.

Numbuh 274 flipped and flicked his S.P.L.A.K.E.E.R. and knocked out another one, leaving only four Gorillas left including Nix.

"Kid, if you want to get back to that paperwork of yours, I suggest you leave now," Nix said as the four of them surrounded him.

"I have a Numbuh, you know," Chad said getting in another fighting stance.

"Oh yeah," Nix said darkly, "What would that be?"

"I'm! Numbuh! 274!" He said accenting each word by taking out the last of Nix men, "And you're under arrest for the attempted ruinification of this playhouse and several other crimes against kiddom."

Numbuh 274 finished his sentence and punched him square in the face. Thus, making all sixteen members of the Grown-up Gorilla Gang unconscious.

"Hey, Kuki!" Numbuh 274 called after taking a breath, "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine Numbuh 274!" she said, "Thanks for saving us!"

All the other kids present expressed the same thanks when their oblivious parents came to claim them. Chad worked to officially restraining the Grown-up Gorilla Gang and called Arctic Base.

"Numbuh 274 contacting Arctic Base. Come in Arctic Base," he said into has communicator.

~"This is Numbuh 273, what's up 274?"

"I just subdued the Grown-up Gorilla Gang and am requesting a prison transport ship,"

~"Sending transport…wait, aren't the rest of your team sick or at Moonbase?"

"Ha ha... *cough* yeah," he said reluctantly.

~"Are you ok?"

"Uh…" he thought aloud, "I've got some bruised ribs, but-"

~"I'm sending a med-evac as well," Numbuh 273 ordered, "And notifying your sisters… you need to stay on the line with me ok?"

"Hum… yeah," Numbuh 274 mumbled as he saw the prison transport land, collect the Grown-up Gorilla Gang, and depart for Arctic Base.

~"Numbuh 274,"

"S-still here, sir, but I think my adrenalin rush is wearing off," he said as the med-evac landed, "Med-evac's h-h,"

~"Numbuh 274, respond! Chad!"

"We've got him, Numbuh 273," Numbuh 17 said as she helped load Chad on the med-evac. "Numbuh 274 is unconscious, but stable we're taking him to Moonbase Med-lab now."

~"Understood, Numbuh 273 out."

. . .

(On Moonbase Med-lab)

. . .

"He'll be fine," Numbuh 98.6 said, "Just some minor bruising and fatigue."

"That's good," Numbuh 0074 said with a sigh of relief, but Numbuh 001's visage still held anger.

"For taking on so many combatants on his own, I'm surprised he sustained such minimal injuries," Numbuh 98.6 stated, "He should be able to go home as soon as…"

"Gah," Chad muttered as he regained consciousness.

"…He wakes up," Numbuh 98.6 finished.

"Why are you all staring at me like that? Lu? Ouch, what was that for?!" the boy exclaimed.

"For going against the Grown-up Gorilla Gang by yourself!" Numbuh 001 stated furiously, "You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt, you twit! Why didn't you call for back-up!?"

"I didn't need back-up until the adrenalin started to ware off, after I beat the crud out of them. And if I didn't go when I did a bunch of kids would have had their playtime cut short," Chad said getting up.

"Come on, let's just go home guys," Anna said, "You can yell at him for being a hero after we get some dinner and I make sure the rest of Sector Z went back to their homes at some point."

"Fine," the other siblings mumbled.

"But I'm flying," Lu said and darted out the door with Chad on her heals.

"Hum…thank Numbuh 98.6," Anna said with a lopsided smile and raced after her siblings.

"Ha, I can't wait to tell everyone," Numbuh 98.6 said as she tidied up the room, "Lu does get jealous, but only when her brother became a part of the history books."

 **. . .**

 **Transmission interrupted**

 **. . .**


End file.
